Electrical machines that have cooling features, and cooling features for electrical machines that effectively cool the electrical machines remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.